First Time
by SingingInTheShower
Summary: First fanfiction submission...I'm nervous XD AlicexFrey story written for my friend's birthday. I love you, Michii! Inspired by the Lifehouse's "First Time". Not sure if it really qualifies as T, but just in case...


Disclaimer: I don't own Alice 19th or it's characters…I just like to bend them to my will.

Warning: This fanfic is in no way attempting to bash Norway. I'm part Norwegian, and that would be just wrong.

We're feeling alive all over again  
as deep as a scar, under my skin  
like being in love, she says  
for the first time

I couldn't believe it. I was finally going to see him again. It'd been four years since I'd realized I loved him. Two years since he last came to visit. And two long, torturous years since I'd last been in his arms. I couldn't wait to see him, to hear his voice for real. I'd talked to him and texted him in those two awful years, but my heart still ached knowing he was thousands of miles away from me. Stupid Norway.

I waited for him just outside the boarders of airport security, pacing and looking towards the exit to the terminal every minute or so. I sighed in frustration when I looked over once again to see air where I knew he would soon be. Why couldn't the plane fly any faster? Before then, I'd been trying to keep calm and not get too worked up about his return. But he was coming today. Finally. I could finally stop worrying that whenever I got a call from out of country it would be one of the Lotis Masters in Norway telling me that he hadn't come home. That he never would come home.

I knew it was irrational. Darva had been defeated years ago and the Norwegian branch rebuilt soon after. Still, every time a foreign number appeared on my caller ID, a small wave of panic crashed over me. Most times it was just him calling to say hi, ask how I was, or tell me that he loved me and missed me. I was ridiculously relieved every time I heard his voice answer my soft, tentative greetings of "H-hello?". I couldn't help it. I couldn't imagine what I would do if something happened to him. If I never got to see his goofy smile again, or scold him for his perverted jokes.

Before I could delve any further into these frightening thoughts, someone bumped into me, muttering a quick apology as they passed. I snapped my head up to see a stream of people flowing through the terminal exit and immediately stood on my tiptoes, hoping to see him as early as possible.

As I was craning my neck for a view of him, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I yelped quietly before looking down and realizing that the arms were too white to have come from anywhere around here. I spun around quickly, amazingly not falling down or into the owner of the warm arms. I squeaked in happiness this time and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Frey!" I squealed before reaching up and giving him a kiss.

He chuckled into it and pulled away after a while to smile that beautiful smile that stretched over his whole face. I never wanted to look at anything else. Two years and it still gave me butterflies and made me blush just as much as it did in the beginning. "That was a nice welcome," he said in his perfect Japanese, his grin growing wider.

I slapped his arm lightly as my blush grew, knowing I hadn't hurt him at all. He just laughed harder, unwrapping one of his arms from around me and pulling me to his side before leading me out of the airport.

"I'm glad you're back," I said softly after a minute or so of silence.

He looked at me, and his smile was softer this time, less teasing. "So am I, love."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

We drove to my apartment, where he'd be staying while he was here. I tried not to think about what I would do when he left again as we got him settled and argued lightly over whether or not he should take a nap. I told him he shouldn't stay up just for me, and that if he was tired he should rest and we could go out later. It was no big deal. He argued back that he wasn't sleepy at all and just wanted to go somewhere and stretch his legs after the long, boring flight.

"Besides," he continued, shaking his finger and winking playfully at me, "it would be stupid of me to waste my precious time with you." This made me sad, though I tried not to show it. We didn't have forever—or even a decent amount of time—to be together. In a couple of weeks he would have to go back home. I repeat: stupid Norway.

I smiled, but even to me it felt fake. "Yeah, we should make the best of it!" I was acting too cheery, but I didn't want to worry him, so I kept at it.

He noticed anyway.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his carefree smile dropping a little. I immediately felt bad and worked to make my smile more genuine.

"Nothing!" I said cheerily, grabbing his hand. "Let's go to that café down the block. You must be hungry."

His smile grew again as I dragged him out the door of my apartment. "Yeah, airplane food sucks!"

I laughed with him as we got on the elevator, promising myself that I wouldn't put a damper on our limited time together. It wasn't fair to either of us. Besides, I finally felt alive again. I wasn't going to stop that. So, I embraced him and laid my head lightly on his chest as the elevator started its descent, my smile growing as I felt his arms wrap around me in return.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

When my phone rang for the second time in an hour, I had to fight to keep from whining too much. He laughed at the look on my face as I fished the thing out of my purse again. I was too annoyed to look at the caller ID as I answered it. Stupid phone.

"Hello?" I said, trying not too sound to huffy at the second interruption.

"Hey, sis!" the cheery voice trilled from the speaker. "What's up? I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie or something? That new comedy is suppose to be pretty good and—"

"I'm sorry, sis, but I'm a little busy right now." I cut her off, hoping I wasn't being to rude.

"What? Oh, right! Frey came back today didn't he?"

I couldn't help but smile a little as I answered. "Yep!" I looked at him to see a far-off look on his face. When he noticed me smiling, he smiled back lightly, so I turned my attention back to my sister's voice.

"Oops, sorry, hun. I'll let you two be alone for today, but you have to promise to come see me sometime before he leaves, okay? I missed him, too!"

I laughed. "We'll stop by tomorrow, okay? And try calling Kyo. He called me earlier and was interested in the movie, too."

"Ooh, great idea. Have lots of fun and I'll see you tomorrow! Tell Frey I said hi! Love 'ya!"

"Love you too," I said before hanging up. "Sorry about that," I apologized after dropping my phone back in my bag. "My sister says hi, by the way."

"Don't worry about it," he assured me, laughing slightly at my sister's antics. "So we're going to see her tomorrow?" He still seemed sort of distracted, though, and I wondered why.

I nodded, trying not to worry about it. "Kyo too, if you want."

"Sounds great," he said absently, picking up one of my hands from the table with his and lightly tracing it with the finger of his other. I let him continue for a minute or so, hoping he would say something that would clue me in to his suddenly quiet behavior. Frey was never quiet.

After nearly three minutes of silence, I couldn't take it anymore. "Is something wrong?" I asked anxiously. "You can talk to me about whatever it is, you know."

He looked up and met my eyes, smiling lovingly down at me. He still seemed to be thinking about something, but there was also something else in his beautiful blue eyes. Caution? Worry? What? Stupid, beautiful eyes, distracting me too much to figure it out.

"Well…" he started, and I almost grabbed his shoulders to shake him when he hesitated. What was going on? "I sort of need to tell you something," He finally finished.

I couldn't help it. My stomach dropped, and I felt the smile that seemed permanently carved on my face just two minutes ago do the same. "What is it?" I couldn't keep the worry out my voice. Was he going to leave me? Had he found some beautiful woman back in Norway? Stupid freaking Norway.

He looked surprised, and his answer made me suspect once again that he could read my mind. "Oh! No, no, it's not that! Don't ever doubt that I love you!" He grabbed both my hands in his now, and I couldn't help the sigh of relief that left my mouth at his reassurance. I even smiled a little. Stupid me, this time. "It's just—" he cut off and looked down again, and I leaned toward him. I tried to pull one of my hands from his to make him meet my gaze, but he just held them tighter.

"What? You can tell me," I said softly, trying to comfort his obvious nervousness.

"Well, I'm sort of going to need to stay with you a little longer."

Again, I couldn't help it. But this time, instead of frowning, I laughed. "That's it? Frey, why would I ever be upset about getting more time with you? How long do you think you'll be here?"

"Well…" that seemed to be becoming his new favorite word. "I was thinking about making it more of a…permanent visit." He said, looking back up to my face nervously.

"What?" I got out after a few seconds. I couldn't wrap my mind around this. Permanent? How long was that?

He took a deep breath before slowly explaining, "I'm staying, love. I'm staying in Japan. I transferred to your branch of the Lotis. And…and I was hoping I could live with you." I must have had a shocked expression on my face, because he started talking faster, making excuses. "I mean, just until I can get settled and find my own place. If it's a problem I'll ask if I can stay with Kyo like I used to. Love? Love, please say something."

I realized I was still staring dumbly at him then, and struggled to get my mind to work. "You're staying?" I got out after a few tries. "Here? Forever?"

"Um, well, yeah, I was going to. But if you're not okay with it—"

I didn't let him finish. I ripped my hands from his and launched myself from my chair and to his side of the table with a shriek.

I was in his lap and babbling before my mind could catch up with my actions. "Really? You're going to live here? You're going to live with me? You're not leaving ever again?" I knew people were probably staring at me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He was staying. He was going to be with me forever. I would never have to say goodbye to him again. I was smiling uncontrollably and kissing whatever part of his face I could reach.

He seemed sort of shocked, but soon snapped out of it to look into my eyes again. I was immediately trapped. Stupid, captivating, gorgeous, blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around me once again and smiled the most amazing smile I'd ever seen.

"Nope." He affirmed. "Never." And then he leaned up and kissed me again.

I couldn't believe it. Everything was perfect. It felt like the first time I'd fallen in love all over again. Accept better. Because with Frey, I knew it would last forever.


End file.
